Cuerpo sin alma
by Lisbeth Tsukiyomi
Summary: Zero le es infiel a Kaname, este cree que el castaño no lo sabe ¿pero que pasa si Kaname se entera de todas y cada una de las infidelidades de su amado? ¿Que pasara una noche las cosas no salgan como esperaba Zero? ¿el verdadero amor perdona?


Zero llegaba a muy altas horas de la noche a la casa que compartía con su esposo Kuran Kaname , no quería que lo viera llegar a esas horas, sino de esa forma, sería muy difícil ocultar que le era infiel al pura sangre , algunas veces le era infiel con Aidou , otras veces con Kain otras incluso con una chica cuyo nombre no recordaba pero siempre accedía a sus encantos, la verdad amaba al purasangre, pero el era un cazador, y sus victimas siempre estaban dispuestas a sucumbir ante el.

Camino casi en puntillas hacia su habitación, pero en un instante las luces se encendieron dejando ver a su perfecto y hermoso esposo recargado en el umbral de la puerta

- Kaname- dijo Zero un poco nervioso, en ese momento no se le ocurría una excusa razonable

- ¿De donde vienes Zero?- pregunto Kaname seriamente y su voz ya no se notaba calmada se notaba muy molesta

- Vengo de una reunión de trabajo- dijo Zero.

- La reunión de cazadores termino hace cinco horas- dijo el vampiro de cabellos castaños, el tenía contactos, y sabia cada paso que daba Zero

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?- pregunto el vampiro casi por inercia

- Admites que es verdad entonces- dijo Kaname, viendo la frustración en el rostro de Zero

- Yo- dijo Zero agachando la mirada de nada servia seguir mintiendo había sido descubierto.

Kaname y sabía todo, sabía que Zero le era infiel hace mucho tiempo, sabía que después terminada la reunión, el cazador de blancos cabellos se había ido con Kaito, un viejo amigo de su amado cazador, sabía que el albino había arrendado un cuarto en un motel de la carretera, y que había estado varías horas en el con el cazador castaño, no era necesario pensarlo para saber lo que habían hecho.

- Siéntate Zero- dijo Kaname apuntando una silla que había y Zero no quiso desobedecer.

- Kaname, puedo explicarlo- dijo Zero planeando alguna escusa

- No hay nada que explicar Zero- dijo Kaname acercándose a su esposo y tomándolo del rostro

- Perdón- dijo Zero al verse frustrado

- Hemos tratado de convivir ya por dos años, al principio todo era perfecto, te di mi sangre y ya no corriste más el riesgo de caer en el nivel ''e'' , te amo Zero y siempre lo are, pero ya no puedo más no se exactamente cuando comenzaste a serme infiel, no se que es lo que buscas, no se siquiera que es lo que quieres, puedes explicarme si hay algo que yo no te de- decía Kaname bastante molesto

- Kaname yo- que sacaba con inventar excusas si ya su amado sabia todo, como le explicaba que ni el mismo sabia porque le era infiel, se acostaba con otros ya sean vampiros o cazadores, pero siempre que lo hacia se imaginaba que era Kaname el que lo tocaba, que era Kaname al que le decía que lo quería, era algo que ni el mismo entendía pero solo dejaba que sucediera.

- ¿Por qué Zero?- pregunto Kaname- ¿Por qué nunca has sido capaz de darme una lágrima o simplemente de sonreír conmigo? ¿Tan difícil es? – preguntaba Kaname

- Y-o, Kaname- Zero ya no sabía que decir, era cierto que Kaname lo hacia muy feliz, pero era verdad, jamás le había mostrado una sonrisa, siempre había sido muy frío con Kaname, nunca le expresaba sus sentimientos, y sabía que eso al castaño le dolía.

- Sabes, siempre calcule todo como si fuera un ajedrez gigante, pero nunca imagine que mis piezas se saldrían de control, es irónico Zero así como tantos otros y otras me atrapaste con tus trampas, me conquistaste, te robaste mi corazón para después destruirlo- decía Kaname tomando bruscamente de los cabellos a Zero pero sin lastimarlo

- Kaname no me digas eso por favor, yo te amo- dijo Zero, al diablo su orgullo

- No Zero, esto se acabo, ven acá- dijo Kaname tomando un poco mas brusco a Zero de los cabellos haciéndolo pararse de la silla y obligándolo a caminar hacia la habitación, abrió la puerta y arrojo a Zero sobre la cama, este lo miraba fijamente.

- Kaname- se atrevió a susurrar Zero

- Sabes, esto hasta aquí puede llegar- dijo Kaname rompiendo el corazón de Zero, el que sabía que se lo merecía pero no por eso dolía menos.- que pase el próximo, le dejo mi lugar- dijo Kaname subiéndose sobre Zero.

- Kaname por favor, no me dejes, yo te amo, por favor perdóname- decía Zero

- Pobre del que vendrá- dijo Kaname con ira- que pena me da

Zero observo a Kaname, de verdad sonaba decidido, el cazador sabía que Kaname no mentía, lo dejaría, y el no quería eso, hasta ahora era que se arrepentía, pero sabía que era muy tarde para pedir perdón.

Kaname enojado como estaba no se dio el tiempo de desvestir a Zero, solo desgarro sus ropas, se encargaría que esa vez lo recordará y pesara sobre su conciencia todas sus infidelidades.

Comenzó a besarlo por todo el cuerpo, a veces mordía y bebía la sangre que tanto amaba y que ya nunca más probaría, no dejaría que Zero se siguiera burlando de él.

Zero ya ni siquiera podía gemir, es verdad que le gustaba lo que Kaname le hacia, pero era tanto el dolor al saber que su esposo lo dejaría, que no podía concentrarse en nada más.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Kaname lo hizo abrir sus piernas y se posicionaba sobre el.

Sentía los dedos de Kaname preparándolo, le daba mucho placer, pero el nudo en su garganta cargado de arrepentimiento, lo asfixiaba.

Kaname, estaba decidido esa vez sería la última, podía sentir el arrepentimiento de Zero, algunas veces recordaba lo mucho que le costo conquistar a ese cazador y también se dio cuenta que el conquistado había sido él, Zero había cazado al aprendiz de seductor, y el había sido solo una victima más del juego maquiavélico de aquel ángel de cabellos platinados.

Lo beso, y Zero sentía perderse en aquellos labios, se preguntaba como había podido serle infiel si lo amaba tanto ¿en que demonios estaba pensando se reprendió? Y la respuesta llegó como un susurro, sangre, el pecado más grande de los vampiros, el pecado que los arrastraba a todos los otros, los arrastraba a mentir, a la lujuria, a la gula, a la avaricia por tener más y más , a la envidia, a la pereza, a la ira e inclusive a la soberbia, sin embargo ni la sangre era una razón lógica, Kaname siempre le había ofrecido u sangre, siempre le había dado todo, y el jamás le había dado nada.

De pronto un grito de placer dado por el mismo lo hizo salirse de sus pensamientos, Kaname lo había penetrado fuertemente, comenzando a embestirlo casi de inmediato.

Zero comenzó a gemir deleitando por ultima vez a su vampiro, Kaname añoraba la voz de Zero cuando gemía adoraba todo de él, inclusive entendía a todos los otros, pero al mismo tiempo los odiaba por haber tocado a su Zero.

Ambos sentían que pronto terminarían jamás se habían amado con tanta pasión.

Zero termino entre los vientres de ambos y Kaname en el interior de su adoración.

Kaname miro a Zero y en la mirada de ambos se notaban el dolor.

- Perdóname Kaname- dijo Zero

- No puedo mi amor- dijo Kaname, y Zero derramo varias lágrimas, como nunca lo había hecho.

Kaname limpió delicadamente esas lágrimas con sus labios y después le dio un último beso.

Se levanto de la cama sin querer escuchar las suplicas de Zero, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la habitación, Zero lo siguió pero Kaname lo ignoró.

Cuando Kaname quiso salir por la puerta, Zero lo abrazó llorando, implorándole que no se fuera, pero Kaname con el dolor de su alma cruzo la puerta dejando a un Zero arrepentido y con el corazón hecho pedazos dentro de la casa.

Kaname se dirigió hacia un rumbo incierto perdiéndose entre la niebla.

Zero cayo de rodillas ante la puerta lloro desconsoladamente, se maldijo por haber sido tan idiota, lloro hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas, a duras penas camino hacia un sillón donde había una camisa de Kaname, la abrazó con fuerza, y se quedo dormido con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos y aspirando el olor de su amado que estaba impregnado en la prenda y en su propio cuerpo.

Al otro día abrió sus ojos, le pesaban, había llorado demasiado, de pronto recordó lo ocurrido y una lágrima volvió a descender por sus ojos, pero una voz lo sacó de su dolor.

- Zero- dijo Kaname que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta

- Kaname- dijo Zero intentando convencerse de lo que veía- Kaname- grito corriendo hacia su esposo, al mismo tiempo que se colgaba de su cuello y enredaba sus piernas en sus caderas, Kaname lo estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos, y lo cargo firmemente, Zero hundió su rostro del cual descendían lágrimas de la emoción en el cuello de Kaname, mientras el castaño besaba los platinados cabellos del que era su adicción.

- Nunca más vuelvas a serme infiel Zero- le dijo mirándolo con seriedad

- Nunca más lo are mi amor, lo juro, lo prometo, pero por favor quédate a mi lado- decía Zero mirando suplicantemente a su esposo

- No te dejare, no puedo dejarte Zero, te amo demasiado- dijo Kaname besándolo

- Te amo, te amo, te amo- decía Zero besando cortamente al vampiro.

Se miraron nuevamente y Kaname beso a Zero con mucha más pasión, entre besos y besos llegaron al sillón, donde Kaname recostó suavemente a Zero y entonces volvieron a amarse, con la nueva promesa de amor y fidelidad hasta el final de los tiempos.


End file.
